1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a seat cushion and more particularly to a seat cushion having improved compression properties and also relates to a method for producing the same.
2. Prior Art:
Conventionally, there has been used a seat cushion in which an upper layer to be in contact with a seat occupant has a impact resilience of higher than 30% which is inferior in load dispersing properties, and as a result uncomfortable seating was experienced when rolling an the seat conditions. Such a seat cushion impresses a person, especially an overweight person, cramped at both sides and tends to give a local high pressure, and consequently fatigable seating conditions were induced.